Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to assigning bandwidth in a network fabric, or, more specifically, to assigning bandwidth to specific, logical data flows within the network fabric.
Description of Related Art
Computer systems often use multiple computers that are coupled together in a common chassis. The computers may be separate servers that are coupled by a common backbone within the chassis. Each server is a pluggable board that includes at least one processor, an on-board memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) interface. Further, the servers may be connected to a switch to expand the capabilities of the servers. For example, the switch may permit the servers to access additional Ethernet networks or PCIe slots, as well as permit communication between servers in the same or different chassis.
A plurality of switches may be combined to create one logical switch. In addition, each physical connection between the plurality of switches and the servers may be managed such that specific data flows in the connection are assigned a minimum amount of bandwidth. That is, one data flow in the physical connection may be assigned more bandwidth than another. Increasing the ability of a system administrator to assign bandwidth to specific data flows also increases the system administrator's control of the network.